Two Worlds Collide
by plaidman
Summary: This is a Jason and Percy Slash, rated M for a reason. Percy and Jason are sent on a New Quest just them. Will get more graphic as it comes along. Don't Like Don't Read. Reviews are always appreciated.


_**Two Worlds Collide**_

_**This is a Percy Jackson and Jason Grace Slash. I don't know much about Greek or Roman mythology so that aspect won't be the greatest but I am going to try my best. Also I know my quest riddle thing isn't very good, or cryptic. Please Review!**_

Chapter 1- A New Quest

Percy and the other six from the Prophecy of Seven had just returned home, well his home. Camp Half-Blood. Among the Seven was Jason Grace, son of Zeus, Jason and Percy took to each other at once. Well that wasn't true both were natural leaders and they had fought a lot when it came to who was in charge but now that it is all over they knew they would get along.

"Percy. I am going to go tell the others were back." Annabeth his ex-girlfriend yelled. She had broken up with him to date some roman half-blood when she thought he was dead. He knew he should be angry but for some reason he couldn't care less.

Percy noticed Jason was talking to Frank and Hazel, along with Piper and Leo. The four of them had done well, but not as well as the son of Zeus, or Jupiter as Jason preferred it. Percy waved him over and he quickly came. Jason stood eye to eye to Percy. They were very much alike except that Jason was blond to Percy's black hair. Jason had sky blue eyes to Percy's sea green. And Jason was a little bit wider than Percy but not by much.

"Hey I just wanted to say good job, before you and the others head back to Camp Jupiter."

"Who said we are going back that quickly?"

"Well… I just assumed you'd want to be home."

"Well Percy Jackson you assumed wrong." Jason smirked. "I can't leave without find out more about how the enemy lives." Percy raised his eyebrows as if to question his sincerity. Percy knew he wasn't staying to spy, he had been here for weeks, there was something else keeping Jason Grace at Camp Half-Blood and Percy was determined to find out.

Annebeth came running from the Big House. "Dionysus, he is gone!"

All of the Cabin leaders meet in the basement. Annebeth was the one in charge the others just kind of sat there. "The only thing left was this. And it is in Rachel's hand writing."

"Another quest!" Percy wasn't sure if that was a complaint or a cheer, maybe a little of both.

_The Two who are alike but from different worlds_

_They will travel to and fro_

_The god will surface when they have met their final foe_

"So we have to figure it out…" Annabeth said.

"Are you all that stupid?" Jason asked? "It is obviously about Percy and me. I am a Roman he is a Greek. Two from different worlds how much clearer does it get?"

"If that were the case, than it could be Piper and Hazel, or Leo and Frank, or Frank and me. Or anyone in this camp with any one from Camp Jupiter." Annabeth augured.

"No offense but Jason and I are the strongest it should be us." Percy offered.

The other house leaders stood to argue, all yelling at Percy and Jason. But it the end it was Percy and Jason to be selected, as both boys new it would be.

***  
>"We need to pack supplies, but not too much we are just going to Camp Jupiter to see if they know anything." Percy said.<p>

"I never agreed to that…" Jason stopped.

"Then where would you like to go? Huh almighty son of Zeus? Because it says they travel to and fro, and I am willing to bet that that mean's from Camp Half Blood to Camp Jupiter…"

Jason sighed, a sign that Percy had won there first major decision. "Hey I think we should gear up and head out before dusk. Get some flight in before it's too dark. And before you argue about flying, I am the son of Zeus you will have safe travel through the skies. I Figure we can take Blackjack he hasn't been out on a ride in a while."

Percy swore in his head, Jason had won this argument before Percy could even fight it. They both walked to their cabins and got there things, Percy Riptide and the shield Tyson had made for him. Jason grabbed only his spear. Both packed a bag with food and extra clothes, and a few other things that may come in handy. Percy finished first and walked into Jason's cabin.

Jason was stark naked. "Dude how about knocking." But Percy didn't move, or even look away, not at first. He wished Jason would move his hands so that Percy could see his dong. When he realized Jason was getting angry he turned aside. He closed his eyes and played back the memory in his head. Jason was pale but had a very lean body, small waist and brood shoulders. Percy smiled at the memory but he felt himself move. He looked down and noticed he had a massive boner in his pants. He closed his eyes and thought of Faun's. It did the trick.

"You can turn around now." Jason declared. When Percy turned around he noticed Jason had a wide grin on his face. They headed to the stables in an awkward silence.

"We can take two Pegasus. I am not sure blackjack can hold us both."

"No it is safer for you if we take one, dad won't smite you if I am on with you. But he may if you flew by yourself. And Blackjack can handle us we aren't that big." He pulled Blackjack out and hopped on. He put his pack on his lap so Percy could get behind him. Reluctantly Percy got on and held on to Jason's waist as they rose in the air.

He smelled Jason in and felt like he was in heaven. He had heard stories of the Greeks being very open to homosexuality; in fact it was normal for most men to be bisexual. Maybe that was something that didn't change about the Greek mythology.

He came out of his thoughts as Blackjack leveled off. "Hey Percy, I think Riptide is poking me in the back."

Percy looked down to see, he had a full boner once again. He pulled it off of Jason. "Yeah sorry." He was glad Jason couldn't see him because he was bright red.

They landed a few hours later, to let Blackjack rest and fuel up. They landed in a forest in south Ohio. Percy was watching Jason start a fire when he heard a crack of leaves behind him. Percy uncapped Riptide just as Jason throws his coin and created his spear. Another crack and a Gegeine, a gray giant in a loin cloth, oh and it had six arms. Jason throws his spear at the monster's gut. The spear stuck there. Percy leaped to the spear and kicked off of it. It didn't get him all the way to the creature head but it allowed him to slice at one of his arms.

It growled as its arm fell off. Jason used wind to retrieve his spear attacked another arm. Soon they were both covered in blood and they had an armless Gegeine in front of them. Jason throws his spear one last lime and sent it though the monster's skull causing it to turn in to the dust.

"Nice job Percy."

"Same to you." Percy offered. "I am going to wash of this blood. I saw a creek a little to the north as we flew down."

"Okay, I am going to start a fire and check on Blackjack."

Percy walked through the wood until he found the stream. He took off his shirt and rinsed it in the creek, and then he did the same with his jeans. Leaving Percy Jackson in just his boxer briefs. He hung them on a low branch and then slipped off his underwear and wadded into the water. It was made three feet deep, so the water stopped at his waist. Percy ducked underwater to get the blood of his face and hair.

When he came back up, he saw Jason at the creek's edge. "A little cold to swim don't you think." He closed his eyes as if in pain. "Stupid question, son of Neptune and all that. Is the water bad?"

Percy hadn't expected Jason to come here, which is why he had skinny dipped. "I… oh... it's pretty bad, I mean if you're not the son of the sea god."

"How deep is it? Stand up so I can see."

"I don't think that is such a good idea."

"Why?" Jason looked around to see if there was another gengine, that's when he noticed Percy's blue briefs. "Oh. I will uh leave you alone…"

"No, I will but them on, you can get in. Just turn around for a second." Jason listed and Percy scrambled ashore and grabbed his underwear. He went to but a foot in but slipped on a rock.

He crushed and Jason turned around. Percy covered his junk and then but a hand on the knee he hit. "Let me see it." Jason said and knelt next to Percy. "What you can see me naked in my cabin, but I can't see your knee so I can help you?" Jason said when Percy shook his head. He reluctantly let go of his knee.

When Jason touched it Percy's whole body light up like fireworks. Jason must have felt something too because he quickly removed his hands. "Sorry. Did that hurt?"

"Not at all." Percy sat up and slipped his underwear on without Jason seeing his junk or his ass. Which Jason was upset about? Percy leaned back and looked at his knee. "It will bruise but I will be fine…" He looked up to Jason. Their eyes meet and again something strong was between them. Percy scooted closer to Jason. Jason leaned down lower. They were inches away from each other when Jason but his hand on Percy's bare hip. Percy but his hand on Jason's soft cheek.

Their lips collided in a very soft yet passionate kiss. Percy closed his eyes and thrust his tongue into Jason's mouth. But Jason pushed him away. "I am covered in blood." He whispered. Percy didn't care but it was obvious that Jason did.

"I will freshen up and met you at camp?" He asked Percy.

"Sure…" Percy grabbed his clothes and walked away, he could feel Jason's eyes starting at his ass the whole time.

Jason came back soaked with only his underwear on. Percy was glad he had set out only his sleeping bag because Jason slipped in next to Percy. "Sorry it's freezing."

"No problem." Percy said as he turned to look at Jason. Jason's lips were blue, Percy's favorite color, or at least for things he ate. He kissed Jason, and placed his hands on Jason's chest. Percy rubbed his hands against Jason so that he could worm him up. They made out passionately until both boys were sweating. They collapsed next to each other, each sporting a massive boner, but both were too tired to do anything but sleep.


End file.
